The Mysterious Playmate
by Lovely Promise
Summary: Days use to seem to just go by uneventful and nonspontaneous. But when Blossom is taken away and put in an old orphanage all the way in the slums of Citiesvile, she meets up with an old unexpected enemy and is forced to solve a long forgotten mystery..R
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, as you see I've posted a new story. Hope the summery intrigued you. _

_-Saraphena_

* * *

**Chapter One**

I sat in my hot English classroom. Not really thinking and not really listening. I've been longing for something new and different. Life for me was just an old routine being done over and over, time and time again. Wake up, brush my teeth, go to school, do homework, go to bed and do it all over again. I looked over out the window and let the warm summer breeze blow through my hair as I rested my chin on my hand. My life has been quite different from the old times. Although, that was before the Professor started drinking; things used to be so much better…

* * *

**Remembering The Past 8 Years Ago**

"Professor professor! Buttercup's throwing stuff at me!! Tell her to behave!" I cried putting up a fist. Buttercup had been having one of our everyday squabbles. This time, it was because of a toy.

"Stop being such a tattle tale, and be quiet!" Buttercup wailed flailing her hands around. "You always wanna keep The Professor to yourself!!!"

"No!!! That's ridiculous. Isn't that right Bubbles? Tell her how ridiculous she sounds. That's ludicrous right??" I retorted jerking my head in Bubbles' direction.

"Umm…uh huh." Bubbles said sitting in the Professor's lap and watching at me and Buttercup as we fought.

"Now now girls. Is that how you behave?" The Professor would smile trying to calm us down.

"Well it is now since Blossom cut off my baby's doll's head!!!" Buttercup yelled suddenly jumping me pinning and me to the floor.

"Well you broke my Boo-Boo kitty, so the thing had to die!!!!" I cried rolling over and throwing a punch.

The Professor simply shook his head and laughed. This made me and Buttercup stop our fighting.

"What's so funny Professor?" Bubbles asked putting her thumb in her mouth and looking up at him.

"Oh it's nothing. You girls are just so cute. I hope nothing ever changes." he said with a wide smile.

I looked over at Buttercup and she looked back at me. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright. Alright...I'm sorry Buttercup."

Buttercup sighed too and scratched the back of her head. "It's alright. I'm sorry too." she said looking away.

I gave Buttercup a hug. (since I was the leader; I obviously had to be the bigger person and stop this fighting)

"Aw, I knew you two could figure things out by yourselves." the Professor said in glee. "I'm so proud of you girls." he said planting a kiss on each our heads then heading to the lab to so he could fix our toys.

* * *

**Back to Reality **

"Blossom….Oh Blossom. Good gracious Blossom Utonium. Snap do out of it!!!"

That voice, it was my teacher Ms. Sherry. Oh no! I had dazed off in class. She seemed to have been standing beside my desk calling me for a few minutes now and I hadn't even heard her one!

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Sherry; please excuse my behavior." I said folding my hands on my desk. She looked at me with a rather worried expression. Everyone except my friend Benjamin Jones suddenly began to laugh. I blushed.

"Blossom, this really is not like you." Ms Sherry said in a low voice so only I alone could hear her. Just then the bell rang and she walked over to her desk.

"Alright class. Please do remember to study your text books and have your assigned book reports handed into me by tomorrow morning." everyone began to file out of the classroom. I gathered my books and rose from my seat with a sigh. I was headed for the door when Ms. Sherry suddenly called my name.

"Blossom. May I speak with you for a moment." she had just finished erasing the morning lesson for the evening and was tiding up the class room before she would leave to head home. I slowly approached her desk and waited for her to acknowledge my presence.

Ms. Sherry was in mid stroke of erasing the blackboard when she stopped short.

"Blossom. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Sherry; I am fine." I said lowering my head.

She was silent for a while before she turned around and faced me. Her eyes were soft but were suddenly filled with sorrow. Just then she had fixed her gaze on the bruise on my cheek. "Blossom…if I may ask. Where did you get that bruise from?" I looked at her.

It gradually dawned on me what I had been instructed to say if anyone had happened to ask about the discolored flesh under my eye.

"I fell down the stairs this morning."

Ms. Sherry softly cupped my face and bent down so she could be at my level and spoke softly. "But how could you have fallen down the stairs and gotten that bruise…when it's been there for over 2 weeks now?"

I bent my head slowly. "I-I fell then as well."

I looked back up to face her and was struck baffled when I saw the tears had found themselves streaking her face. Her violet eyes that were once swirled with a hint blue happiness were now blended with dark distress.

"Blossom; please tell me…did your father do this to you?"

"No. No Ms. Sherry. I already told you…I fell down the stairs." tears suddenly started to cascade from my eyes and I found my self having difficulty breathing.

"It's alright dear. Its alright." were her words echoing in my mind.

* * *

**In the Parking Lot**

When I had opened the door from the classroom and was making my way down the stairs, through the cafeteria and out the school building I was suddenly surprised when I felt someone grab my arm from behind.

I quickly spun around and pried the hand away from my arm.

"Wow kool your breaks Bloss. It's just me." Benjamin said raising his hands. Suddenly he saw my teary face and the bruise under my eye. He grabbed my chin and looked over my face.

"Blossom. What happened here!!!" he said in anger. Benjamin knew fully well all about the professor's violent behavior and didn't like it one bit.

"Benjamin just drop it. It's nothing really. I can take care of it." I said pulling his hand away from my face.

"Yea. You always say that you can take care of it but I always see you with the bruises!!!" he said raising his voice.

I gasped and looked around the school parking lot to see if anyone had been listening. "I said will you kool it!!! I'm 15 years old. I can take care of my self thanks."

This made him bite the insides of his cheeks. He tended to do that in order so keep cool. After a while he sighed. "Ok. How bout I walk you home?"

* * *

**On the Way Home**

As Benjamin and I were passing Julie Smith's convenience store and heading to the Townsville Park; we suddenly heard cries and yells coming from up ahead. Just then, a monster with four eyes and four hands and feet came heading our way destroying anything and everything in its path. I looked at my watch. I had to get home by 4:00 or the Professor would definitely be cross and it was already 3:58! What was I gonna do? I couldn't be late like what happened 2 weeks ago. Or I would surely have anguish to pay!

"Blossom! You've got to do something!" Benjamin cried pulling me down to earth and out of my thoughts.

"Alright!" I said shoving my books at him. "Hold these for me."

"Sure." He said grabbing my book bag as well.

It had taken me 2 minutes to defeat that monster. But time had passed already and it was now 4:01. After all the praise I'd received from the Towns people, I had I was finally able to go home. I flew over to Ben glumly.

"Good job!" he said patting me on the shoulder. I said nothing.

"What's wrong?" he said giving me all my stuff.

"Look what time it is." I said, the tears starting to form in my eyes.

He looked at the time on his watch. "Oh Blossom…I didn't realize. But won't it be ok since you were taking care of business?" he said with a sympathetic look.

I suddenly crumbled down to the floor and broke down. "What am I gunna do? I'm really in for it. The Professor is gone…" my words trailed off.

Ben sighed and bent down. "Your old man won't know anything if you just go in through the window and say you were there all along. Just tell him that you said that you were home but he didn't hear you. I bet he'll believe it. And plus, Buttercup and Bubbles will back you up."

I suddenly raised my head. "Oh yes. I forgot. Bubbles and Buttercup were forced to stay home."

"Yea, so everything is alright." he said bending over. "Here, I'll give you a piggy back ride home."

"Kay." I said wiping away my tear from my eyes and climbing on.

* * *

**At The Utoniom Residence **

As we had reached my house we her yells in anger.

"Oh, that must be the Professor and Elaina again." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well give Buttercup a ring and tell her to open the window." Benjamin said digging my cell out of my bag and handing it to me.

I dialed our bedroom phone number just to hear a scratchy throat Buttercup. However she didn't even give me the chance to even say one word.

"Blossom! Is that you? Where are you? The Professor just woke up. I had to tell him you were in the bathroom."

"I'm outside; open the window would you?" I said.

"Sure. Give me 2 minutes though. The witch is in the hallways." Buttercup said in a whisper.

"Alright." I said hanging up the phone.

"Are things alright." Benjamin said looking up at the window.

"Yes; they haven't noticed yet." I said letting out my held in breath.

"That's a relief." he said letting out his sigh as well.

I looked at him surprised. "You were worried for me too."

"Well yea, I didn't want you to get into-" but I cut him short.

"Thank you." I said giving him a hug.

He patted me on the head. "Anything for Blossom."

Just then we saw the window open slightly and Buttercup signaling for me to come in quick.

"You have to go no." Benjamin said pushing me towards the window.

"Bye." I said. And with that I was up and through the window.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hope you're real eager to read chapter two. R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to apologize for my lack of updates; it has been way too many years. Honestly I don't know why I initially stopped writing because I truly enjoyed making these stories for you all. I suppose you can say I got caught up in life.

Anyways, I just wanted to know whether or not you guys still wanted me to pick up where I left off? If not, then I totally understand. If so, please let me know.

Thanks for all of the support you guys showered me with.

Until next time, take care.

~Saraphena xoxo


End file.
